robeatsfandomcom-20200216-history
Community Server
The Robeats Community Server is a community-driven spin-off game of Robeats that is run by ArcadeSona. It features a wide variety of difficulties compared to the main game, although it varies between the public Community Server and the exclusive Community Server Remake. It features different scroll types, including the default 3D scroll that both games use and upscroll and downscroll. It also features being able to change your scroll speed in the main menu, maximum of -30 (slowest) and +30 (fastest).' Link to the Community Server Discord: ''https://discord.gg/Jb8V7XD ''Link to Robeats Community Server: SHUTDOWN Link to Community Server Remake: SHUTDOWN ''Link to Community Server Rebirth: ''https://www.roblox.com/games/2809797960/REBIRTH-RoBeats-Community-Server Community Server This game features more of a large variety of mostly higher difficulties. There aren't many low difficulty songs (for instance, difficulty 7), having a difficulty range of 6-50. However, the Community Server Remake has more songs. The easiest song in the game is currently Ryu - AGEHA. The hardest song in the game is ueotan - Mario Paint (D-ANOTHER). The Community Server consists of 10 tiers, having different colors depending on which one you have. There is also another version of the Community Server that is known as the Remake. This version of the Community Server does not include any leaderboards, but does have much more features for gameplay. The RoBeats Community Server consists of the following features: * Leaderboards (Global Rankings and Scores) * Being able to change note speed * Use different scroll types * Sorting songs through different categories * Tier System Many people prefer to play on the Community Server because of how much more freedom they have when it comes to having stuff such as changing note speed, using different scroll types (upscroll, overhead, and etc.), and also free to play songs. ArcadeSona is now working on a newer version of the CS Server, the CS Remake. Community Server Remake The Community Server Remake is a project [https://www.roblox.com/users/50727391/profile ArcadeSona]'' that has been working on recently. When you first join the game, you are first introduced with a menu. In settings, you can edit your audio offset, change your keybinds, edit note position, and change note colors if you don't like the default note color. This is something the original Community Server does not have. The Community Server Remake Beta released on 6/03/18. The game is open to all players, but players in the roCrazyRoblox group [ ☀https://www.roblox.com/groups/group.aspx?gid=3502268 ] may access the development server. '''The Remake consists of the following features:' * Being able to customize note colors * Changing audio offset * Edit note position * Sorting songs through different categories * Different Scoring Values (Marvelous, Perfect, Great, Good, Bad, Miss) * Changing keybinds * Ability to adjust song rate and note speed * Global and individual song leaderboards * Leveling system * Unlockable songs (10 levels above current level level 30 may access difficulty 40 songs) * Secret songs (Difficulty 0 and exclusive staff/tournament winner songs) * Toggleable Marvelous, Perfect, Great, Good, Bad, and Miss decals. * Best plays (Found in Ranking panel) * Different play rating calculator [ awemanrank100's calculator for accurate rating [ https://www.desmos.com/calculator/emcpsvjeew ] The game has more of a variety of more difficulty songs than the original CS Server. The CS Remake is still a W.I.P and may eventually have changes in gameplay. Category:Stubs Category:Affiliates